Tomodachi
by Arhu
Summary: Kagome had her only friend taken away from her six years ago. Now, as she is 15, she meets up with him again in therapy, only it's not all it's cracked up to be.... inukag pairings
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not own Inuyasha, but I do own nearly 20 books, a poster, a T-shirt, and an action figure of Inuyasha. What? I'm not over obsessive....

* * *

****

**Tomodachi**

**By Arhu**

Prologue

"Puppy! Where have you been?" demanded an urgent little girl.

"Jeez, Kag, I only went to the dentist's office," replied the boy in question.

"Exactly! Your teeth better shine!" said the nine-year-old Kagome.

"I'm sure they do. They always do. Anyway, it wasn't as if I was actually going to leave forever. You always get so upset whenever I leave, no matter how long I'm gone," said the boy, smiling to show her his sparkling teeth.

"That's because you're my only friend. I don't want to be alone."

The older boy looked down at the girl. He saw that, as always, she was serious. _That sad look always tears away at me, _The boy thought. _It's gonna suck when I really do have to leave._

"Kagome!" called the little girl's mother. "There's someone here to see your friend! He says that 'the little brat' has to come with him," she continued as she came up to her child. "He also says that he's 'the brat's' older brother."

The boy's eyes widened in shock and sadness. _I have to leave_ now?! he thought. _But... Kagome... she's going to be alone. I don't want to leave her!_

The man that came to see the boy was suddenly there, standing in front of said boy. "Brat, it's time to go home."

Kagome suddenly realized that her only friend was leaving her and the man and her mother made it sound like it was for forever. Kagome's eyes swelled up with tears. "No... he can't leave.... I don't want him to!"

The man started to drag the boy off towards where his car was parked at the end of Kagome's driveway. The boy looked back at Kagome. "Kagome..." he whispered.

Kagome could take it no longer. And so, she screamed with such anguish the only thing on her mind right then.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was so short, but this is just a prologue and my first fan fic. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review. Help is surely welcome. 'Til next time, this has been Arhu the Almighty Fruit Bat. 


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **Hah! You all think I am "Arhu." Well, you are all wrong! I am Rumiko Takahashi! I swear! -eyes widen as I realize the men in white coats are here- No! Inuyasha's mine! Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! -is being dragged off by the white-coated men-

* * *

**Tomodachi**

**By Arhu**

"Have fun, Kagome!"

"I will, Mama," Kagome said excitedly to her mother. She got out of her mother's blue car that was parked in front of Tokyo Therapy Clinic and Offices, where Kagome went daily to talk to her therapist about her "problems."

Today was Monday. Today, Kagome would meet her new therapy partner, carefully chosen and even from her old school!

_I can't wait to meet her! We can go to the mall, have sleepovers, go to parties together, and be the very best of friends! _Obviously, Kagome could barely conceal her excitement. She would finally have a friend again! Her last friend, a boy, two years older than she was, had been taken away from Kagome because "he was a bad influence on her." Or so her mother claimed. The boy's name Kagome had purposely forgotten to get rid of some of the emotional pain, but she did still remember the nickname she gave him: Puppy. He was Kagome's only friend, so, of course, he was her _best _friend. Kagome was heartbroken when her mother said that she couldn't be with him anymore. Kagome had been nine when that happened. It was six years later and "Puppy" was still her only friend.

_I still miss him, _Kagome thought sadly to herself while walking up to the secretary's desk.

"Go right in, Higurashi-san," Miroku, the secretary, told Kagome politely. Kagome muttered a quiet thank you before heading off in the direction of her therapist's office.

When Kagome reached her destination, the door was ajar. Thinking that Kaede, her therapist, was inside the room waiting for her, Kagome walked straight in... and stopped dead in her tracks, seeing a boy sitting on _her_ (or so she liked to think) couch.

As she gazed at him, her brain kept flashing "familiar-familiar-familiar." For the life of her, though, she couldn't remember where she had seen this boy with the long, waist length, white hair before.

As she looked at all of the men and boys she had seen throughout her life, it struck Kagome. She knew who this boy was.

"...Puppy...."

The boy lifted his head to glare at Kagome. "Don't call me that."

As the boy glared at her, Kagome noticed that he, too, looked at her as though his brain were blinking "familiar-familiar-familiar."

Their thoughts were interupted as Kaede, Kagome's therapist, came strolling through the door, saying to both Kagome and the boy, "Good morning! I see the two of you have now seen each other." Kaede smiled. "Yamaguchi-san, this is Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, this is Yamaguchi Inuyasha. You will both be..."

Kagome's brain blanked out as she heard the name "Inuyasha." The name brought up some of the happiest and yet the saddest memories she ever had. The memories were of when she used to play with "Puppy," of the wonderful things she did with him. He would normally take her up into the branches of the Goshinboku tree outside her house, then discuss all of the bad and happy things that had happened throughout their days.

As Kagome thought of this, she started to cry, gaining the attention of Kaede and Inuyasha.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" asked a worried Kaede.

Kagome had started weeping so badly that she couldn't physically speak, let alone be emotionally able to speak.

"Let me be alone with her."

Kaede's withered eye **(A/N: she's got an eye patch. Arrr, matey...)** moved over to fall on the only male in the room, closely followed by the water-filled eyes of Kagome.

Inuyasha glared at Kaede. "Well? Let me be alone with her, Kaede-babaa."

Kaede's eye widened slightly. "Alright, Inuyasha. She best be unharmed when I come back, though," replied the old woman.

* * *

A/N: Hah! Now you shall all suffer the cliffhanger! Muahhahahahahahahaha!!!!! ...Okay, I know, it's not really that terrible but OH WELL! Anyways, this has been an Arhu Production. Again, I do not own Inuyasha (sadly). TTFN, tah, tah, for now!

Arhu


	3. Chapter Two

**_disclaimer: _**As i'm not in the mood to be in the least bit funny, no humorous disclaimers. i don't own Inuyasha or any other character.

_

* * *

_

_'She best be unharmed when I come back'...? What does Kaede-sama mean by that? _Kagome thought with confusion in her eyes.

Kaede left Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the room.

Inuyasha turned to the, now, very confused kagome. "How the hell did you end up in this shit hole?" asked Inuyasha. 

"Huh?" was Kagome's clever reply. "Oh, how I got here..." Kagome shook her senses back into her head. "Well, plain and simple, my mother drove me here in her car. Or, do you mean, why do I have to come to therapy?"

"Duh...." Inuyasha rolled his amber colored eyes.

"It's your fault," Kagome said easily to him.

"What...? What do you mean, it's my fault?" Inuyasha asked the girl, his eyes narrowed in the beginnings of annoyance.

"I mean exactly what I said. It's your fault that I'm here, in therapy."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped in utter confusion.

Kagome looked down at her hands. "My mother sent me here shortly after you left because she 'didn't want to see her daughter in such a state of depression.'" Kagome gave out a small laugh. "A lot that did. The therapist just said that not only was I not improving, I was getting more depressed... I guess it was because of therapy." Kagome suddenly brought her head up to look Inuyasha in the eyes, only just realizing she had told someone why she was sad for the first time in her life. "If you tell Kaede-sama, I'll refuse to ever come back here and just gradually get worse with my 'condition,' got that?"

The white haired boy just blinked a couple times and nodded his head. Suddenly, he felt new dislike grow on his wart of hate towards his older brother.

"Kagome, I didn't want to leave. Sesshoumaru is the one who dragged me away to Hokkaido. If I could, I would have stayed with you," Inuyasha said with almost... almost... sincerity in his eyes; he lost the ability to show his emotions on his face years ago, but he did, most definitely feel sincere inside.

But Kagome didn't know how to reach his emotions inside of him, so she got stuck seeing the virtually angry look always on Inuyasha's face. "You don't mean that, do you...?" she asked him, looking back down to her hands.

As Inuyasha was about to answer her absurd question, Kaede came back into the room.

"Kagome, you've been home-schooled since five years ago, correct?" Kaede asked. Kagome nodded. "How would you like to start going back to public school?" Kagome nodded faster, getting happier. "Well, I've just signed you up to be in the same school as Inuyasha, here." The old woman smiled. "What do you think to the idea, both of you?"

Neither said a word.

Bleep-bleep-bleep

"Oh! That was my watch, it's time for you to go. Kagome, you're going to start going to Sakai High with Inuyasha two days from now."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Wait...won't that interfere with my therapy?" Kagome asked Kaede.

"Oh, no! Don't worry about that, Kagome," the therapist answered the girl. "You'll just come in a little bit later than usual and stay for less than the amount of time you usually stay for."

"Alright, Kaede-sama," Kagome said while she was leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_

* * *

_

_The next day..._

"Darn it! I'm late for school!"

Inuyasha raced down the sidewalk and onto the school property. As he ran through the double doors, a teacher said to him, "Slow down, Yamaguchi!"

Inuyasha ignored the sensei and kept running to his homeroom. As he skidded to a stop in front of his homeroom teacher's desk, the secretary to the principal announced over the intercom, "Will Yamaguchi Inuyasha please report to the main office at this time? I repeat, will Yamaguchi Inuyasha please report to the main office at this time?"

The teacher, who was ready to give Inuyasha a "stern talking-to," glared up at the intercom, ten gave up with a sigh. "Go, Yamaguchi."

Inuyasha sauntered down the school's hallway now, there being no real reason for him to speed.

As Inuyasha reached the main office, he smelt something...familiar. Not the stench of the school's staff or students, but a scent he knew for his entire life.

"Yamaguchi-san, I need you to do me a favor," the principal told Inuyasha as he walked in the door, eyeing the black-haired girl wearing an entirely black outfit, even black gloves to hide her hands, that was sitting in one of the waiting chairs.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked rather rudely to the principal.

"I need you to take Kagome, here, around the school."

"Only if I get out of classes," Inuyasha responded.

"Not exactly that. You'll be taking Kagome with you to your classes. I've told the teachers already that you'll have Kagome and not to load on the work so you can give your attention to Kagome," the principal said.

"Alright. C'mon, Kag. First class, science." Inuyasha started to walk out the door with Kagome following intently.

_

* * *

_

_Fifth period, last period before lunch..._

"Oh, great. English...with Miss Kikyo," Inuyasha said to Kagome, who was holding a paper bag lunch in her hand.

"What's so bad about this 'Miss Kikyo' person?" Kagome asked.

"She's only the most commanding, most snobbish, _sluttiest, _teacher there is!" said a dark haired girl walking up to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha. Who's this?"

Inuyasha gave the girl a small wave. "This is Kagome. Kagome is supposedly my new 'therapy partner'. Kagome, this is Sango. Sango's my best friend," Inuyasha informed both girls, swinging his head left to right, his silver hair slightly following.

"Good to meet you, Kagome. Are you following this jerk around the school, or is he dragging you?" Sango asked with a smile on her face.

Kagome didn't answer. She wasn't sure if Sango was joking or if she was serious, even with the smile on face.

"Dragging," Inuyasha answered for Kagome. "C'mon, Kag, let's get to English before we're late."

"Hey! What about me?" Sango asked. "I'm going to the same class! Don't forget me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into class with Kagome in toe.

Good morning, class, a woman that looked almost identical with Kagome said as she walked in through the door of the classroom.

"Wha...?" Kagome said in slight bewilderment.

"That was English. She said, 'Good morning, class,' " Inuyasha translated for Kagome, who didn't know English at all, except for a few bad names and swears.

"Why does she look like me?" Kagome asked while nodding her head that she understood what the teacher had said.

"Don't know. She could be some kind of freaky stalk—"

"Excuse me. What were you saying to your little girlfriend, Yamaguchi-san?" Miss Kikyo interrupted Inuyasha with her usual attitude.

"Nothing, Miss Kikyo," Inuyasha said rather hurriedly, seeing a red tinge starting to cross Kagome's cheeks.

"Ah, you must be Higurashi Kagome," Miss Kikyo said while changing the subject. "Do you know any English?"

"Uh, not really, except for a few names and...swears," Kagome answered the scary looking lady, a little afraid to admit she knew swears.

All Miss Kikyo did was raise an eyebrow, say, "Well, I hope you like this school," and start the lesson off for that day.

El fin del capítulo dos. Almuerzo para el capítulo tres. Muchas gracias para leer. Adios, mis amigos!

* * *

a/n: the above is spanish and SHOULD say, "The end of the chapter two. lunch is for the chapter three. much thanks for reading. good-bye, my friends!" yay! this chapter was longer than the last!!! joy! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
